Snatcher
by Kes-Bluehope
Summary: What starts as a virus, or so they thought, turns into something much more. Mokuba starts seeing changes in Seto, is he just imagining it or is something wrong really happening? Kaiba brother’s fic.
1. The Invisible Virus

**Snatcher**

**A Kaiba brother's story, typical me, hehehe. Had this story on my mind for quite a long time and decided to finally write it up.**

**What starts as a virus, or so they thought, turns into something much more. Mokuba starts seeing changes in Seto, is he just imagining it or is something wrong really happening? Kaiba brother's fic.**

* * *

The small raven haired boy squirmed a little on his sofa as he heard more loud noise coming from behind him.

What was the noise? It was coming from his older brother, the supposedly _Great_ Seto Kaiba. The younger brother never thought the same thoughts as everyone else though; most people just saw him as horrible, self centred and ran this impressive company that brings him a lot of money. Sure, he could be but he was so much more than that, much deeper. And sure, Seto was _great _to him too but not in the same way, people just call him great because he's super young and has already done so much in his short life.

"What is with this thing!?" Roared the young CEO, yet again.

Once again the younger brother squirmed a little on where he was sitting. He hated it when Seto shouted and sounded extremely annoyed, Seto could be quite a scary person when he lost his short fused temper.

The boy was just doing his usual thing of sitting in his big brother's office in his spare time, like after school. He'd just watch telly and sometimes chatted a little to his brother when he wasn't as busy and stressed, most of the time that was the only time he even got to see him. His brother was all company and was willing to do absolutely anything to make everything run to what he thought was perfect. And of course the younger brother resented it quite often for many reasons but what could he do? All it ever did was cause arguments and he hated having arguments with his big brother, good chunk of the time he just bit his lip on things to just keep the peace. Even though he often weren't happy, sometimes felt like he didn't have anybody anymore.........

"What's wrong Seto?" The boy asked, a little nervous because he didn't want his brother to then shout his problems at him.

Seto let out a loud and heavily annoyed sigh, the boy wasn't too sure it was for him though. "It's this stupid system." He finally grunted, voice lined with annoyance.

"What's wrong with it? We don't usually have problems with our computer systems."

"That's what's frustrating me, Mokuba." Seto replied with a frown. "I can't totally tell what's wrong. It seems that it's got a virus but the software isn't picking it up to get rid of it. I've done my own personal research and look around but can't find anything."

"That's impossible, Seto." Mokuba scoffed at those comments. "Our system's security is the best in the entire world, everything can be traced or picked up and gotten rid of. Plus you can usually find anything, so maybe there's just nothing there......."

"I know something's on there, Mokuba." Seto snapped, not liking how he was being told that he was being paranoid about having something on the systems. "And it must be something big to get on the whole actual system. This thing could really be harmful, especially when the mansion is a connection to it."

"I'm sure it'll be alright, Seto......" Mokuba muttered softly, not liking and understanding why Seto was getting so worked up. Why was Seto so uppity about something that he can't even find? Was he holding back something from him?

"No it won't, Mokuba!" Seto snapped harshly. "Could you just leave and go to your room or something?! You're just distracting and holding me back while I'm trying to fix this!"

"But.........." Mokuba tried to protest, not understanding what he'd done wrong. Seto doesn't usually act like this, even when he was stressed......

"I mean now!" Seto barked.

Mokuba's eyes widened a little, Seto never talked to him like that. God, you'd think it was much worse than just a stupid little computer virus the way he was going on. Mokuba didn't bother to say anything else and just stormed out of the home office, feeling upset that Seto would ever talk to him like that.

Seto watched as his little brother stormed out of the office in a bit of a huff and let out a little guilty sigh to himself. He usually never talked to Mokuba like that but he didn't want Mokuba in the room while trying to sort this. Plus hated how Mokuba was suggesting he was acting paranoid, Seto knew he definitely wasn't paranoid. He'd noticed things happening, strange emails getting sent to him, hoping Mokuba hadn't received any, files strangely going missing off the systems and even stupid things like security camera's getting turned on and off when no one had touched them. Seto knew this wasn't all in his mind and had overheard staff noticing some things wrong.

Now the emails had bothered him a quite a lot. He'd also gotten quite a variation of styled emails, some looking like some kind of codes and others in actual words and sometimes sounded slightly like warnings or threats. Seto didn't take warnings and threats all too kindly. The emails seemed to make more worded sense the more he'd gotten, he usually got one at least every couple of days. Why hadn't he told Mokuba? Because he hadn't wanted to worry him, he knew Mokuba would immediately want to be involved. But as far as Seto thought, he didn't want Mokuba involved in such problems. He was the parent, Mokuba was the child, it was his responsibility to protect Mokuba from threats and he was starting to think that this was. Plus he was just getting seriously frustrated with it and didn't want to let it slip and then Mokuba wanting to have a look at things and such.

He continued his search through the computerised system but couldn't find anything; if it was something like a virus then it was a very well hidden one. No matter what he did or used, nothing...... It was like there wasn't anything there.

Seto was about to give up for the time being when he heard his email inbox bing. When he saw that there was no email address or name for it he knew automatically that it was from the same thing. Seto clicked on it to open so he could read it. His eyes widened a little when he saw that this email was in perfect wording this time and made a very clear message.

_Seto,_

_I see Mokuba's doing well, I saw his most recent report, you should be proud._

_XXX_

Seto felt his heart beat stop for a second, this was a person? He/she's been watching his baby brother without permission? This is much worse than he'd ever thought.....

* * *

**Wew, a new Kaiba fanfiction. I haven't forgotten any others. I started writing this when I had free boring gaps in university class' and had brought my laptop in on the days, and virtually all my other stories are on my other laptop. And had this story on my mind for quite some time now so started to write it : )**

**Anyway, hope you like the first chapter; this is basically the base for the story. Please review and whatever to tell me what you think, as long as constructive.**


	2. High Voltage

**Snatcher**

**A Kaiba brother's story, typical me, hehehe. Had this story on my mind for quite a long time and decided to finally write it up.**

**What starts as a virus, or so they thought, turns into something much more. Mokuba starts seeing changes in Seto, is he just imagining it or is something wrong really happening? Kaiba brother's fic.**

* * *

The younger boy flopped down on his bed in a personal huff. He picked up a pillow for a moment and covered his face with it, not feeling like he wanted to see anything.

_What's with Seto? _The boy thought to himself, closing his eyes even though he had the pillow on top of his face. _He should know that I'd be more than willing to help him out if he's that stuck and is that short pushed for time. I think it possibly doesn't exist though..... I mean, hello! My brother is like the biggest computer whiz in the world, if he can't find it then who honestly is going to find it? Plus if it's just a little virus then why did he get so stressed at me about it? It's got nothing to do with me, not my fault.... Great..... He's most likely going to be annoyed at me for ages now and I'm not going to spend any time with him because I'm in the way and he needs to get rid of whatever he's thinking the systems got._

**BING BING!**

The boy lifted the pillow slowly off his face, then showing the confusion on his face. Yes, he knew what the sound was but something wasn't right..... He sat up and immediately looked over at his desk on the other side of his bedroom, where his permanently opened up laptop was.

"I... Didn't leave you on....." He muttered in confusion. "I've been out all day.... At school and then went in Seto's office the moment I got in."

He finally frowned and pushed himself up off the massive double bed. On closer inspection he noticed his laptop was also on the internet and he had supposedly signed into his email account and messenger. It shouldn't do that........ The boy slowly sat down in his chair, unsure of what to think of all of this. Had someone been in his bedroom without permission? Seto will kill them.

"What's this.....?" He questioned to nobody in particular as he observed the screen on his laptop. It showed the page listing all his emails and saw one highlighted, indicating that he had a new email. He looked closer and saw that the sender was 'Unknown'....... But the subject part said the word 'Sorry'. Possibly junk mail? The boy frowned, he didn't want any viruses on his laptop, his email account must've accidently not put it in the junk mail folder. He checked the box next to the email and clicked on the button named 'Delete', that should fix that......

"What the hell?" He gasped, continuing to stare at the screen in wonder. The email that he'd just clicked on to go was still there, it didn't delete because? He continued to repeat his action of trying to delete the email but didn't get very far. After further more attempts he let out an over exaggerated sigh, seemed to be his day for bad luck. He clicked on the right button on his laptop and scanned the email with his anti-virus and saw that it was clean, from what it knew. Curiosity had now gotten the better of the young boy and he was intrigued on what the email had to say. After sitting there for a few moments considering everything he finally clicked on the link to open the email. Eyes darting through the message and he frowned a little after a bit.

_Mokuba,_

_It's Seto. Sorry I came down on you so hard, love you really, Mokie. I was being stupid, there's no virus, all in my mind._

_Xxxxxx_

_Seto_

Usually most people would see that as a good thing and that meant that they could make amends of what had happened with the other person. But all it did was make Mokuba feel suspicious and didn't trust the email at all. Why? Because it didn't sound like Seto at all. Seto....... Sorry? Sure he had been sorry before but not usually worded this way. Love you really......... Was that sentence even in his big brother's vocabulary? Seto never said things like love, showed weakness in his eyes. Also he wouldn't ever, EVER, call himself stupid. Seto Kaiba would never call himself stupid or use words on himself that was short from perfect, he saw himself as perfection and everything that he did was top notch. And when Seto was certain of something...... He was _really_ certain of something. Meaning he wouldn't say that the virus was all in his mind, basically saying he was acting paranoid, especially from the way he had a go at him just a good few moments ago. Plus Seto wouldn't block his email address to him, there was no reason for him to do that when Mokuba knew his email address already.

"Master Mokuba, dinner!" Yelled a certain member of staff to alert him.

Mokuba just frowned at the laptop and shut the whole thing down, even double checking that it had totally gone off. Best to most likely forget that email, couldn't be from Seto himself. Could just be some kind of joke from one of his friends or something....... But then again how would anyone else know about his recent fight with Seto?

* * *

"Hey Mokuba." The tall brown haired teen greeted as Mokuba walked into the dining room.

Mokuba looked a little surprised at first, wasn't expecting his older brother to be here. Seto doesn't usually have dinner with him, well very often, because he was always busy. "Seto?"

"Look, I'm sorry for snapping at you early." Seto replied softly and waited expectantly for Mokuba to sit down at his end of the table. "I've just been..... Really stressed recently."

Mokuba nodded plainly and sat down in his usual seat, at the very other end from Seto. "You're apologising _again_?" Mokuba raised his eyebrow, testing to see whether Seto knew anything about that email he got.

"Hmm?" Seto frowned, pulling a seriously confused face. "What are you talking about, Mokuba?"

That answered Mokuba's question immediately, he knew Seto wouldn't look so confused if he had been the one that sent it. "..... Oh....... Nothing...." He finally muttered as their food was placed in front of them.

Seto gave out an intense frown from what Mokuba had just said. Was there something Mokuba wasn't telling him? He definitely got that feeling from him. "Am I missing something, Mokuba?" He questioned, raising a curious eyebrow.

"It's nothing, Seto. Really." Mokuba lied and did his best attempt of looking truthful in what he was saying.

"If you say so........" Seto replied, still with a frown on his face, not totally believing him.

After a few minutes of eating their dinner in absolute silence Mokuba decided to speak up. "Managed to get away from work then?" Mokuba asked, trying to hold back his bitterness. He lost count of how many times he'd asked Seto to put the laptop down and just take an hour out to eat or do something with him. He always got the same reply and bundle of excuses every single time, no and why didn't he understand how important the companies work was. Mokuba got very sick of hearing this; didn't he matter as much as the company then? 2nd place? He often got very lonely. Seto was the only family he had, so when he didn't get to see him he was most often alone, which was extremely often. And if he ever tried pushing, sometimes just regular asking, for Seto to spend more time with him it most of the time ended in rows and not happening. Seto would use his short fused temper and tell him to go away if he was seriously working on something, which was most of the time. Mokuba had no idea whether Seto ever felt guilty after shouting or whatever but Mokuba wasn't going to hold his breath on whether he actually does; Seto doesn't like to feel most things.

"Just thought it would be good for us to eat together for once." Seto replied simply.

"_Yea, it is for once."_ Mokuba muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Seto questioned in an accusing voice.

"Nothing." Mokuba sighed and continued with eating his dinner. Why was Seto here? Mokuba hasn't had dinner with his older brother for _at least_ a few months, had been saying he was too busy. If Mokuba didn't see him in the office he often didn't see much of him at all. So why has he bothered with today? Especially after getting so uppity over what he thought was a computer virus, shouldn't he be off trying to inspect some more?

"I was thinking........" Seto started but finished a mouthful first before continuing. "How about we go and do Duel Monsters practice? You and me."

Mokuba just looked totally surprised and caught off guard; he and Seto haven't done anything like that in ages. Mokuba would work the controls while Seto faced the computer system in a game of Duel Monsters. Mokuba used to give suggestions and opinions on the match to Seto so Seto could improve his game and better the system.

"Assuming that you've done all your homework." Seto added, but already knew that his little brother most likely had already done all his homework. He was very proud of Mokuba's grades and intelligence, like himself Mokuba was much more than just average.

"Sure......." Mokuba finally spluttered. "But...... Don't you have work to do?"

"I do but it can wait."

Mokuba raised his eyebrows for a second; this was totally something new to him. Seto had been working nonstop after the Doom incident, trying to raise the company's stats again. He barely left the office and hadn't entered a tournament or really trained for Duel Monsters much since. Which did mean that Mokuba hadn't seen Seto so much. He used to go on the trips with Seto, train with him and help do small tasks for the company but he hasn't done that in quite a while.

"I have been doing a bit of training on my own, in the virtual chambers, but wanted to try in the old computer rooms against the computer system. Plus wanted you to see the training, see whether I need to alter anything in my deck and see whether there are any new strategies. New cards are being created all the time, possibly some new cards could work well with my current ones." Seto continued to explain.

Mokuba nodded, listening to what Seto had to say. He also took that as Seto's quirky little extra way of being sorry for earlier and he must actually be feeling guilty. Plus he must want to spend time with him but decided to chat in reasoning form, make it still sound like work. "I thought you didn't ever want to use the virtual chambers anymore....... After the Big Five and Noa." Mokuba questioned, not understanding why Seto would want to train in those things again. Two times he almost got himself trapped in virtual worlds, why train in there when he could just do regular real training?

"I want to go back into playing Duel Monsters again, not just working in the company." Seto replied and explained with a serious face. "Especially since I'm the best. I wanted to train in private, without others knowing of this and the public hearing about it, and the virtual chambers were the only place I could do that. Since training in the virtual chambers I've been superiorly better, suddenly knowing certain ways of duelling that I've never used before."

Mokuba didn't feel so certain though, something about the virtual chambers didn't feel right, especially after having all the bad times before. Plus Seto doesn't usually ever change his duelling styles and takes forever to learn new fresh ways of duelling, that no one else uses. Things definitely feel weird here..... "Ok....... I'll control the machines...." Mokuba finally muttered, biting his lip on saying his concerns. He knew if he said something it would most likely cause another row and he didn't want any more of that today.

Seto just replied with a basic smile at Mokuba, and he only gives Mokuba any kind of smile. He resumed eating and just watched Mokuba also eat for the remainder of the dinner, in silence.

* * *

"Alright! It's ready to go, Seto!" Mokuba yelled down from the control station to his brother, who was standing in the duel arena against the machine. He put the skill level up to maximum, as his brother had asked before they'd started.

Seto nodded back up at Mokuba and turned to stare straight at the machine. As soon as the machine was started up though it all of a sudden let off a few electric bolts, like it short circuited. Seto lifted his arm out in front of himself in an attempt to self defence from it.

"Seto!? Are you alright?!" Mokuba called down with concern.

"Yea......" Seto grunted in annoyance. "What's wrong with this thing? I had a team check on it just a couple of days ago......."

The machine wasn't off though; it automatically jumped back into starting a duel, without being told. Jerking and still letting off a few electric sparks. Mokuba and Seto both looked genuinely surprised when it proceeded to throw all the rules out of the window and served out some of the hardest cards ever. It was making it so it wasn't even really duel; it could use any card in the world and not following any regulations.

Seto didn't even turn on his duel disk but yet the machine still continued..... And the duel monsters still proceeded to step forward towards him in a threatening way. For once, Seto looked absolutely petrified and realised the seriousness of the danger he was in. But then again....... They were just holograms..... Right? Seto didn't want a chance to find out.

"Turn it off!" Seto yelled up at Mokuba.

"I'm trying!" Mokuba cried back in panic, trying any button that could come to mind that makes the thing turn off. "It won't go off! It's like its jammed or something!"

Seto turned and tried to open the door to the small arena but wasn't getting very far because it seemed to be acting like it's locked. Why is everything acting short circuited or like it's got an error?

Mokuba let out a frustrated sigh, why wasn't anything working? It should just turn off. He peered over the control panel to look at Seto and saw the Duel Monsters were getting closer to him and that the door wasn't opening. He was about to try and repress buttons when he noticed the main power cable and pulling it out suddenly crossed his mind. He didn't even think twice and just tugged it out of the wall, all of the lighting immediately turning off.

"Mokuba!" He heard his brother suddenly calling out to him from the darkness. "Are you alright?!"

"Yes, Seto! Had to cut everything!" Mokuba called back, finally relaxing now the havoc had ended. He was now standing in total darkness, unable to see a thing. Mokuba decided to just stand still and not move, could get lost or run into something. After a minute though he jumped when he suddenly felt a pair of long arms wrap around him and soon realised the touch was his brother hugging him protectively........

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the next instalment.**

**Thank you for the views and reviews and hope they keep coming. And thank you for any and all suggestions given. The first chapter was more rushed and have had a hard time fitting in time for writing due to all my recent work load and make silly errors. This chapter is quite longer and hope you enjoy it. Love suspense, keeps you on the edge, lol.**


	3. The Camera's Got Eyes

**Snatcher**

**A Kaiba brother's story, typical me, hehehe. Had this story on my mind for quite a long time and decided to finally write it up.**

**What starts as a virus, or so they thought, turns into something much more. Mokuba starts seeing changes in Seto, is he just imagining it or is something wrong really happening? Kaiba brother's fic.**

* * *

Mokuba let out a light sigh of relief, to know that his brother was alright after that bazaar machine incident. Mokuba had went and called their GP right afterwards to check on Seto, much to his big brother's protests, and found that he was totally alright.

"Why did you feel the need to call that quack out for?" Seto frowned, the second after the GP left.

"He's our family doctor, Seto! Needed to make sure that you were alright, the electric sparks could've gotten on you or something." Mokuba defended.

"Now look at whose acting paranoid." Seto shot back.

Mokuba just frowned at his big brother; looks like Seto hadn't totally forgotten their argument from earlier. "Well excuse me for caring." He scoffed back, feeling unappreciated. He turned away from Seto to leave; he had more than enough of things today.

"I'm sorry, Mokuba." Seto murmured, seeing that he just upset Mokuba with his last comment. He didn't mean to annoy or upset him, he was just feeling uptight with what had just happened and the fact that he still believed that there must be a virus in the system, well also that he had to see that stupid family doctor for nothing too. Was the same thing that had been messing around with his companies system could be held responsible for what had just happened with that machine? "Just a little.... Stunned from what happened with that training machine. I might go into the virtual chambers later to practice."

"Are you sure that's such a good idea, Seto?" Mokuba questioned, still not sure of those virtual chambers.

"I need to train Mokuba. Besides, it makes me feel better when I go in there and train privately." Seto replied bluntly, not allowing Mokuba's questioning to put him down.

"Makes you feel better?" Mokuba's questioning continued, not understanding how duelling could make someone 'feel better'.

"Yes, it just does." Seto snapped back, he had his reasons and was speaking the truth but wasn't going to speak to Mokuba about it.

Mokuba raised a comical eyebrow a little, still not understanding anything of what Seto was saying. Duelling in the virtual chambers does not make you physically feel better; it often drains energy more than anything else. Was he missing something here? "Are you sure? Especially after we tried training earlier and things just went up in smoke."

"It'll be fine, Mokuba." Seto replied in an insistent voice. "I just want to train, that's all. Why don't you go and have some relaxed time in your room or something?"

"I guess..... Or go for a walk or something?" Mokuba replied, still not totally believing Seto. After knowing Seto his whole life he could often tell when his brother was lying or covering something up and it definitely looked that way at this point in time. Possibly something to do with that virus thing from earlier? Seto had him all confused.

"I really don't think so, Mokuba. Stay inside the house." Seto corrected Mokuba.

"What!?" Mokuba gasped. "Why can't I go outside? Are you thinking someone's going to kidnap me again?"

Seto frowned a little, not liking how he was being questioned about his decision. "No it's just......" Seto started but stopping himself, he felt that he didn't need to explain himself to Mokuba. Plus he didn't really want to either, how would he explain everything that was going on behind Mokuba's back, especially those emails. He especially didn't want Mokuba to go outside alone, what if the person or thing that's messing with the system is out there? It could put his baby brother into danger. "Just do as I say. It's dark outside and I don't want you outside......... On a school night."

Mokuba just turned his head a little and nodded slightly before heading for the door and leaving Seto alone in the room. His face said it all though, he didn't believe a word of what Seto was saying. Definitely trying to cover something up, something that Seto obviously found serious enough to keep away from him. He also didn't buy into Seto's, 'it's a school night' thing either. Sure, it was and Seto didn't like him going out by himself much but it was the way Seto had said it and looking stressed and wasn't keeping his cool like he usually does.

Seto watched Mokuba leave in total silence and hoped that Mokuba wasn't catching on that something was wrong. He didn't want Mokuba involved; it wasn't his problem to sort. It was himself that needed to sort it; he was the big brother and needed to protect his baby brother.

* * *

Mokuba's sigh could clearly be heard, even though it was a soft one, throughout the halls and corridors as he walked down them in total silence. This old large mansion could be extremely quiet and creepy at times, especially after all the help had left for their homes for the day. Mokuba personally wasn't fond of the mansion at times like this, plus sometimes found it a little silly to have such a massive place when it was only himself and his brother that ever stayed here.

The younger Kaiba proceeded to walk through the corridors and felt a shiver go through his spine, felt like someone was seriously watching him. He stopped himself and quickly dashed his head around to look at his surroundings but couldn't see anything, still didn't stop the feeling though.

"Hello?" Mokuba called out cautiously, not sure whether he was actually saying it to anyone.

Mokuba's eyes turned into slits, he just knew someone was watching him. Why couldn't the person just show his face? Mokuba suddenly heard a mechanical noise moving over above him, his head darted up to see the security camera fixated on him. Mokuba felt himself blush to a little, feeling stupid and paranoid when nothing was wrong. Must just be the security camera........

Mokuba shook his head, clearing himself of his paranoid thoughts and couldn't believe how silly he was being. Mokuba continued his path down the corridors but after a couple of moments the paranoid feelings soon returned and he couldn't stop himself from a creepy shiver that came from his body.

"Look! I know your there!?" Mokuba yelled, he couldn't be that paranoid, could he? "Seto? Is that you?"

Mokuba had stopped once again and was looking around himself; he was now a couple of corridors down from where he last stopped. Once again Mokuba heard the mechanical noise from above him and saw another security camera that was totally fixated on him. Ok........ Now those things were giving him the creeps. They don't usually fixate like that on him when he walked down these corridors. He quickly started to walk off down the corridor but his face remained on the security camera and he noticed that it creepily changed its angle totally to follow him precisely. He changed his head direction to see another doing exactly the same thing, by now Mokuba felt a bit of panic and started to run through the corridors and to his bedroom. He tried desperately to ignore all the cameras that were following his every move as he ran. Sure it seemed a little stupid to feel scared from security cameras but something didn't feel right.......... Someone was watching him........

Mokuba quickly swung the bedroom door open and ran inside, slamming the door immediately behind him. He started taking in deep breaths from all the running and was thankful to be out of the security cameras sight.

_What was with those things? _Mokuba quickly thought to himself. _Now I'm sounding stupid...... Security cameras.... Aren't really a real threat..... No... Well not usually. But those things....... They didn't feel like security cameras that were observing the area. Their stare....... Almost felt like an actual person watching over me. Something creepy about those things......_

Mokuba shook his head, why was this happening to him? He couldn't tell Seto that either, Seto will then know for sure that he has totally lost his marbles. Mokuba turned around to face the rest of the room and let out a little gasp when he saw the laptop that he left just before having dinner. Not only was it turned on again, the light flickered from the computers camera system and had moved position to totally face him.

"Ok...... Who's in here?" Mokuba demanded, trying to hide his shock and scared feelings. "I'll call my big brother if you're not supposed to be here."

Mokuba waited for some kind of reply but received nothing. He looked directly at the laptop and the cameras lens and shiver yet again, it gave off exactly the same feeling as the security cameras outside in the corridors. Looking at him intently, it didn't feel like a piece of metal looking at him but almost like an actual person......... Who had turned his laptop on and moved it to look at him in this direction? Who had turned on his computers camera? He remembered that he definitely turned everything off.......

Mokuba couldn't take anymore of the creepy staring he walked forward and slammed the lid down on his laptop. He then proceeded to lean down the side of his desk and pulled the wires out of the laptop, totally turning it off.

"Like to see you turn on after that." Mokuba muttered at no one in particular but was glad to finally feel comfortable and that he wasn't being watched. But even though he felt more comfortable... What was going on? He couldn't have imagined the whole thing...... Could he? Plus should he mention something to Seto? Maybe not....... Seto would just think Mokuba's imagination was getting the better of him.

* * *

Seto walked down the corridors and tried to ignore the feeling that he was being watched, he knew it was most likely him over thinking again. He was also hoping that Mokuba had listened to him and hadn't gone off without permission; he couldn't risk Mokuba's safety....... Mokuba's safety to him wasn't something he even wanted to gamble with.

He entered the virtual chambers and went over to the computer equipment to start them up. Granted that it was getting late but he felt like he needed it to relax, he wouldn't be doing it for too long though. After setting the machines up he walked over to the main capsule and proceeded to lay down in it and put all the necessary wires and things on him. He then clicked the button to say he was ready, the machine continued on and lowered the lid and pushed the head gear close up to the sides of Kaiba's head. With that Kaiba visually went unconscious and looked dead to the real world and transported himself to the virtual world for some training.

Meanwhile a nearby computer screen flashed up a little box of indication of what it was doing. The message read:

_File uploading completion at...... 25%_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the new chapter and tell me what you think, everyone loves reviews, lol. Hopefully should update soon.**


	4. Hacker?

**Snatcher**

**A Kaiba brother's story, typical me, hehehe. Had this story on my mind for quite a long time and decided to finally write it up.**

**What starts as a virus, or so they thought, turns into something much more. Mokuba starts seeing changes in Seto, is he just imagining it or is something wrong really happening? Kaiba brother's fic.**

* * *

Seto yawned a little to himself as he sat himself up in his bed, for once he felt like he was actually relaxed and had a good night's sleep, something that don't happen too often. He turned his head a little and looked towards his bedside cabinet, his eyes instantly widened when they struck on his clock.

"Why didn't he wake me?" Seto growled to himself. _Him_ would be Rowland, the main leader of all of his staff and had been working for his family for as long as he could remember. He was honest...... Loyal....... And usually would wake him up if he overslept! Rowland really should know better, he had a hell of a lot of work to do. He'll most likely have a little yell at him later but most likely wouldn't fire him or anything, other than this one time he'd been a perfect record employee.

Seto quickly tossed himself out of bed and put on the clothes that he had laid out on the side table the night before. It didn't take him very long to get everything on and was ready; he was only going to the mansions office anyway for today and not the company building.

Seto entered the kitchen area to get some breakfast quickly before he started to really dig into his work and immediately saw a little figure sitting on a seat at the main kitchen table. The figure had its back turned away from him and had yet to notice Seto's entrance.

"Morning Mokuba....." Seto greeted softly and watched as Mokuba flinched a little from the sudden noise and turned around to look at him.

"Oh..... Morning Seto." Mokuba greeted back and gave a weak smile.

Seto looked at the kitchen clock quickly and then turned to look back at Mokuba. "You're late for school." Seto stated and frowned. "You should've left ages ago."

"........" Mokuba opened his mouth but no words come out, making it quite obvious that he was struggling for words in reply. "Seto....... Is something wrong with the cameras?"

Seto looked a little taken back when he first heard those words, Mokuba had just replied with his own question instead of answering his. "Wha- What do you mean, Mokuba?" Seto questioned, wondering what Mokuba meant.

"The cameras keep following me." Mokuba frowned in reply. "And I could swear that someone keeps going into my room or something."

"Why would you think that Mokuba? All staff always knows that our bedrooms are off limits, other than the maids to clean up. None of them would ever dare do anything but." Seto replied, why was his brother coming up with all this? Granted though he'd already seen weird things happen with things like the security cameras, which he thought had something to do with the virus he'd been trying to seek out. But he didn't want to tell Mokuba any of this; Mokuba would only be worried and most likely wouldn't be able to help anyway, it was his job to sort whatever that is out. He was intrigued though on what exactly had been happening with the cameras."And what about the cameras?"

"I've already said...... They keep on following me, literally. Every single movement." Mokuba frowned, feeling like he was having to repeat himself. "They're....... They're starting to not feel like security cameras anymore but like...... An actual person is watching me all the time. You're not using the cameras to watch me Seto, have you?"

Seto's eyes widened a little, he could see that his little brother wasn't lying; he could see slight fear and being scared in his eyes. Now that Seto had thought about it he had that himself at some points, feeling like someone was watching his every move but only ever seeing the security cameras..... No one real in the corridors. He had been trying to ignore it but now this worried him, now even Mokuba has noticed that something's wrong and feeling like it was an actual person. He felt his protective older brother feelings kick in, it might sound stupid but it felt like somewhat a threat.

"Even my laptop...... It keeps strangely turning itself on and turns on its web camera with it, even though I know for certain that I turned it off." Mokuba continued when he didn't get much of a reply after a certain length of time. Was a bit nervous then because Seto usually wasn't one to be short of words and looking at him like a deer caught in head lights. "Have you been watching me to make sure I haven't gotten into trouble or something, Seto? I would like to know if you are; make me stop thinking that I'm going crazy."

Seto carried on standing there for a moment, unsure what the correct answer would be. He couldn't reveal anything that he did know but at the same time he didn't have the answer either. "I'll have a word with the staff." He finally blurted out, first thing that popped into his head. He also turned a certain degree and proceeded to make his way back out of the kitchen. "I won't allow them to break rules in this house."

Mokuba watched with a semi comical eyebrow pushed up, even though he didn't see it as to over comical. His brother was acting totally out of character, what was wrong with him recently? All that work overload finally catching up with him? He's going to have to keep possibly a closer eye on him or something....... Make sure nothing serious was wrong.....

* * *

Seto walked into his office and walk around in circles a little for a few moments to let off some steam.

"I must've looked like a total idiot in front of him." Seto grunted to himself while doing so. "Haven't even got an answer for him..... And now he feels threatened..... Which is all unacceptable. I bet this is all that viruses fault! It'll regret itself ever being created if I catch it!"

".........."

Seto turned around when he felt a presence enter his home office. His eyes automatically set on the person he was cussing about earlier for not waking him up, Rowland. "And what was with you not waking me up this morning?" He demanded.

"You........ You looked so tired from training up in the virtual chambers last night and it's the first good night's sleep you've gotten in ages... Sir." Rowland replied nervously, now wondering whether he had done the right thing. Most likely not, Seto usually had a rotten temper when things didn't go to his schedule.

"You know that doesn't matter, Rowland!" Seto burst at his leader of staff. "You know how important work is at the moment, more than ever and I have so much to do considering I might as well run this place single handed."

"But...... Why would you want to rush around doing work you've already done.......?" Rowland questioned nervously, wondering why Kaiba was getting so stressed over nothing.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Seto roared, what was the meaning of this? This was Kaiba Corp. There was always something to be done, always testers, paperwork, meetings....etc... Stuff was never 'done'. "When I left the office before dinner yesterday there was an unbelievable amount of work to be sorted and done."

"I've already checked the computers earlier this morning, sir." Rowland replied. "Strangely everything on your lists seems to be done, other than meetings that have been scheduled. Are you sure you didn't finish it off later yesterday?"

"That's impossible! I know what I've done, Rowland." Seto snapped back with a frown on his face, he had a perfect memory of everything, never forgot what he had and hadn't done.

Seto quickly walked over to his desk and waited for his laptop to totally boot up. The second it had loaded itself he clicked on all the necessary buttons and read through his personalised lists. His eyes widened more and more as he saw ticks beside absolutely everything, he didn't do this........ But who did? Who had managed to even get into his personal computer and go through his hard drive? No one else knew that kind of information like passwords other than himself and Mokuba.......

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Granted not as great as what I wanted to write but I've been so cut short of time that I've barely had time to think, lol. Anyway, this is more of a little adder chapter, to add and help along with what will be happening later on in the story. **

**Happy Xmas 2008 if I don't update this before then, god the years gone by so fast! Lol. **


	5. Accusations And A Laptop

**Snatcher**

**A Kaiba brother's story, typical me, hehehe. Had this story on my mind for quite a long time and decided to finally write it up.**

**What starts as a virus, or so they thought, turns into something much more. Mokuba starts seeing changes in Seto, is he just imagining it or is something wrong really happening? Kaiba brother's fic.**

* * *

The brown haired teen had looked everywhere for him in the mansion except his bedroom, he surely must be in there. He stood outside the bedroom door for a moment, for once he felt a little nervous because he didn't want to sound like he was accusing him of anything. But he had to know, his younger brother was the only other one who really had access to his hard drive. But then again........ Why would he even consider messing with his hard drive? That doesn't sound like him to mess with things without permission, especially things to do with the company.

"Mokuba......." The teen called out softly as he started to push open his door a little. When he made enough of a crack in the doorway he peered inside to see Mokuba just sitting on his bed glaring at his laptop, which was on the desk at the other side of the room.

The brown haired teen frowned, what was his little brother doing? He remembered from earlier that Mokuba had been complaining about it, something to do with it switching on and off and the web cam had a mind of its own but why was he just sitting there glaring at it? He had blurted out a lie earlier and had pretended that he hadn't noticed anything of what Mokuba was saying. In truth though, he knew something was definitely wrong.

"Hey Mokuba........" Seto greeted softly as he slowly let himself totally in. "What's the matter?"

Mokuba acknowledged Seto's presence by giving him a little glance and then returned to frowning at the laptop. "It's that thing over there. It's still doing it."

"Switching on and off?"

"Yea." Mokuba grumbled, eyes not leaving it.

"And why are you just sitting here staring at it?" Seto finally asked when Mokuba didn't continue talking after the 'yea'. "I'm sure you've got a lot better stuff to do than staring at your laptop."

"I've had enough of it playing with me; I want to see whether it does it while I'm watching it. Trying to catch it in the act, so I can see it for myself." Mokuba roughly explained, eyes not going off it.

"And no signs as of yet?" Seto questioned, humouring Mokuba's paranoia towards the laptop. Sure, something hasn't been right in this place and it seemed to be linked to all the electronically advanced devices but he now thought that this was a little silly. Just staring at your laptop was going a bit overboard, Mokuba could be so dramatic at times.

Mokuba slightly turned his face towards Seto and scowled at him, he could tell Seto was playing with him by the tone in his voice. He doesn't seem to be taking him very seriously........ Even though he was the one that had paranoid thoughts about an invisible virus. "It's not funny you know." Mokuba shot back, not bothering to answer the question.

"Wow, Mokuba...... I didn't mean anything by that." Seto defended, noticing Mokuba had seen him kind of not being serious about what he was saying. Must've thought that he was making fun of him or something.

"Why are you here, Seto? Don't you have some place to be to do all your 'important' work?" Mokuba questioned in a snappish voice.

"Mokuba! Don't speak to me like that!" Seto demanded in surprise, Mokuba never talked to him like that! What was the matter with him? "What's the matter with you?"

"Sorry....." Mokuba murmured in a low tone of voice and let his gaze fall to the floor a little. But really he was only speaking about the truth because secretly a good chunk of the time he thought this to himself. It often did seem to him that Seto didn't care much for him, never really spent time with him and when he did the company still always came first and even when he was with him his brother's mind was totally still in 'work mode'. This had to be the first time in months, like eating with him at the dinner table yesterday, that he'd bothered to come up to his bedroom to check on him. Does that mean Seto wanted something off him? Possibly because he was useful or something? Couldn't be just because he was concerned, or else he would've wanted to check up on him tons of times. "I'm just saying..... Haven't you got work that needs to be done? It's usually what you're doing most of the time. You never come up to my room to see me because you often complain that you're too busy."

"That's kind of why I'm up here, Mokuba." Seto replied in a kind of matter-of-fact voice. "Have you been on my hard drive? Well, the company hard drive I mean."

Mokuba glanced back up at Seto a little with a frown on his face, not only did he not bother to answer his question but to ask him a odd one back. "No. I haven't been back in your office since you kicked me out yesterday." Mokuba shot back, still feeling a bit bitter from yesterday. He hadn't particularly liked being kicked out when he wasn't really doing anything wrong in particular and it was all over something he couldn't even prove.

"Are you sure?" Seto double checked, wanting to totally make sure that it wasn't him that had played around with his work. He wasn't deliberately trying to make out that it was his little brother but he just didn't know anyone else that could get in there.

Mokuba raised an accusing eyebrow, what exactly was Seto getting at? Had he thought that he'd done something to his work? Out of revenge or something perhaps? "I'm sure." Mokuba confirmed in an extremely sharp voice. "Now what exactly am I getting accused of?"

Seto let out a heavy sigh, he should've known that Mokuba would catch on; Mokuba was quite sharp on picking things up. Great! Not only will Mokuba think of himself as getting paranoid against cameras and his laptop but his brother also thinks of him as a criminal and sneaking around with work stuff. "It's just....... Stuff is mysteriously gotten done and some things have been going missing......" He started, finding it hard for once to put things into the correct words.

"So you think _I'm_ doing it." Mokuba cut off with a sneer. He wasn't bothering to look at Seto any more; his eyes went back to just staring at his laptop. He jumped though when his eyes set on it though, it was now switched on and had already connected to the internet. Damn! Stupid Seto and his accusation made him miss it. "Nice to know what you think of me right now, Seto. Here was me hoping for once that you just came here to see me, to check on me or something, guess I was wrong."

"How di........" Seto started but didn't continue with the sentence, was a little stunned when he had looked in Mokuba's eye direction and all of a sudden the laptop before them was switched on. He knew that it was definitely off when he had come into the room...... Was Mokuba having some sort of joke with him? "If you're trying to get revenge on me for yesterday, stop it. I said sorry already for that, it's not funny."

"Why do you keep accusing me of things, huh!?" Mokuba snapped suddenly. Usually he would try his hardest to avoid arguments with Seto but sometimes, like now, he really didn't have much choice and wasn't very willing to take blame for something that he in no way in hell could have done."You've always got to have a logical explanation for things; if you don't have an explanation then it drives you nuts until you've found the most likely source of the problem. Hello! I was sat here the whole time! How could I have switched it on? That's what I mean about it doing that."

Seto blinked to himself for a moment, he didn't usually hear Mokuba so angry too often. But he could very well understand Mokuba's annoyance now; he hadn't been very tactful and had basically gone overboard with accusing him of things. "You're right......... But if you didn't do it then who or what did?" Seto replied, figuring he might as well surrender for once. He'd already angered Mokuba, when he obviously hadn't done anything, and he didn't particularly want a massive blow out of an argument with him.

"That's what I've been questioning." Mokuba huffed and crossed his arms across his chest and scowled at the now turned on laptop. "I want a new laptop or something, this one's crazed."

**Bing Bing!**

Before Mokuba could get up off the massive bed to check the email Seto had already bounced off his seat and walked over to the laptop. Seto's face said it all that he wasn't very happy, he was now also slightly curious as to how and why this had turned itself on. When he got closer he also noticed that the webcam light was blinking with red and it had connected to the internet, had also signed into Mokuba's email account, hence why it had binged with a message.

"Do you have this thing on automatic sign in or something?" Seto questioned to Mokuba, while still staring at the laptop.

"No." Mokuba replied simply, shaking his head with the reply even though Seto didn't see it.

Seto proceeded to go and press a button on the laptops keyboard but literally got the shock of his life when the button he was touching sparked up and slightly zapped him in the finger. Seto instantly retracted his finger off instinct and glare at the machine.

"What's the matter, Seto?" Mokuba asked with a slightly worried expression on his face.

"Stupid thing tried to shock me when I pressed a button." Seto grunted and glared at the machine like it had just tried to bite him.

Seto went to touch a button again and got the same effect as before but it was worse and electrocuted his whole hand. Seto yelled out in pain and grasped that hand with the other. His eyes darted onto the screen when it suddenly changed to screensaver mode and had the black screen with some writing whizzing across. Even with the bad pain in his hand he had curiosity to see what the wording said.

_USER NOT PERMITTED ON THIS LAPTOP! THIS EXACT USER WILL BE EXECUTED! USER=SETO KAIBA!_

For a moment Seto's mouth hung slightly open and was stunned by the words that were written on the screen. He heard footsteps rush over to him from behind and automatically knew it was Mokuba.

"Seto! Are you alright?!" Mokuba asked in a panicky voice, trying to look at the hand that had gotten shocked.

"What's the meaning of this, Mokuba?" Seto demanded darkly, not even looking at his baby brother.

Mokuba's face showed confusion at first but then figured out what he meant, the computer screen. He looked at it and read the words going across on the screensaver. "I.......... I don't know why it's saying that....... I didn't write that."

Seto didn't reply verbally, he just turned and started to walk off, still clutching his shocked hand with the other.

"Seto! Where are you going?! You know I didn't write that!" Mokuba called after Seto with an extremely worried look on his face, Seto didn't think he really wrote that....... Did he? He'd never seen that message before in his life. Seto seemed to almost have a dark look on his face, it scared him.

"I'm going to the virtual chambers." Seto replied simply as he continued to walk off, to leave his younger brothers bedroom.

"But Seto....... Your hand. We should get a doctor to look at it or something......." Mokuba tried to protest, thinking it must be bad if Seto was holding it that way.

"No." Seto snapped back bluntly. "I'm going to the virtual chambers; I'll feel better after that."

"The virtual chambers won't help you with that........" Mokuba continued with his protest but got cut off by Seto.

"I said no, Mokuba. And don't touch that laptop again, or better yet, just rip the power out of it from the socket." Seto replied as he left the room, making it almost sound like an order/instruction.

Mokuba just stood there a second, completely dazed from all that had just happened. He took Seto's advice though and walked over and yanked the power charger out of the wall, making the laptop switch off, must've not had any power in its battery.

Mokuba now felt completely tired from all the stress and confusion and noticed that it was now starting to get late. He put himself into his pyjamas and settled into his massive double bed and very soon fell into a distressed sleep.

He was very concerned about his big brother and worried that his hand needed medical attention but he knew that Seto's word is virtually law. If Seto said he wasn't going to have it checked then there was virtually nothing he could do. Plus what was with him and that virtual chamber? What was so special about it that had gotten Seto so obsessed about it........? Seto was starting to act weirder and weirder, in personality wise. That facial expression before he left his bedroom........ It was so dark all of a sudden. Maybe he didn't believe him, thought that he had done all these things. Oh well....... Nothing he could do right now, especially with Seto not willing to listen to him.

Little did the sleeping Mokuba know though, the little red webcam light on his laptop had just flashed on and was focused in his direction........... Watching him sleep......

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Sorry for the longer wait for this chapter, a longer gap than when the others were done. Had a 2****nd**** knee surgery and it went well : ) Just delayed me on everything. Anyways hope you liked the chapter and review.**


	6. Beware Of The Messenger

**Snatcher**

**A Kaiba brother's story, typical me, hehehe. Had this story on my mind for quite a long time and decided to finally write it up.**

**What starts as a virus, or so they thought, turns into something much more. Mokuba starts seeing changes in Seto, is he just imagining it or is something wrong really happening? Kaiba brother's fic.**

**

* * *

**

The raven haired boy's worries grew more and more as the days passed by.

"It's been days since I've seen him......." The boy muttered sadly to himself as he recalled the boredom and worry of the past couple of days.

Ever since the incident with his big brother in his bedroom, he hadn't seen him face to face. What has he been doing all this time? In the stupid virtual chambers he bet. He rarely left there in these recent days, not even to really have anything eat or drink.

To make things even worse the strange things continued, the feeling of him being watched over was relentless. The laptop thing had upset him so much that he had it removed from his bedroom; he didn't miss it because it had cause so much trouble for him. Seto had got Rowland to order him a new one that should arrive today, apparently acted like the old laptop was cursed or something, at least that's what he heard Rowland saying to other staff.

The raven haired boy heard his bedroom door open and looked up to see Rowland slowly walking in, carrying things with both hands.

"Sorry Master Mokuba for not knocking." Rowland apologised. "Got my hands full."

"That's alright Rowland." Mokuba excused, he didn't overly mind as long as he wasn't in the middle of something private. His brother was the one that stressed the rule more, and he often did it rudely. "Why have you got some of my clothes from the wash? That isn't your job."

"Oh.... Apparently they were already done earlier. Strange because the cleaning staff and maids are off today, things seem to magically get done around here." Rowland replied, being a little chattier with this Kaiba because he was way friendlier than his older brother. "The cleaner had left clothes in the washing machine but hadn't started on them because today's her day off but strangely when I went down there to check on something they were already done and dry cleaned with the tumble dryer that's combined to the washing machine. I'm starting to think this place has got a ghost running around or something."

"Yea........ Some strange things have been going on around here......" Mokuba muttered in agreement to himself.

Rowland didn't hear the younger Kaiba's words because it was too hushed. He continued to proceed entering the room and put the pile of clothes down on the massive bed. He lifted the clothes up a little to grab the object at the very bottom of the pile and started to carefully handle it.

"What have you got there, Rowland?" Mokuba questioned and tried to peer over with interest, didn't seem to be clothing to him.

"Your laptop, Master Mokuba, has arrived and I thought I'd deliver it to you while I was up here." Rowland answered simply and handed the relatively small machine over to the raven haired boy.

Mokuba spent a minute looking over the laptop and checking its outer looks. "Why isn't it in its box, like they usually do?" He asked finally. "You know, with its manuals and software. How do you expect me to totally set it up without those?"

"That won't be necessary, Master Mokuba." Rowland replied and continued on to explain. "Mr. Kaiba wanted to see and examine it first; he's already done everything on there."

"I see........." Mokuba said hesitantly, he hadn't expected Seto to have it first and set it up for him.

Rowland nodded and quickly put all of the fresh dry clothes away into their rightful places, without saying anything else. "Is there anything else that you need, Master Mokuba?" Rowland questioned finally and looked like he was getting ready to leave the room.

"No thank you Rowland." Mokuba answered and gave him a nod that indicated he was dismissed.

As soon as Rowland left he felt himself huff at no one in particular. Why does Seto have enough time to check his stupid new laptop but won't even come and see him? It was starting to get to the point where it didn't feel like they were family, didn't even feel like they even lived under the same roof. Plus he was getting worried about Kaiba Corp., for once, because with Seto always recently in the Virtual Chambers he couldn't be doing work for the company.

* * *

Mokuba sat at his desk with his new laptop switched on and was happily observing how well it ran, well as happy as he could muster up currently. Seto had totally run through everything on there to make it work fast and secure and had uploaded every program he could possibly ever need.

"This thing runs like a dream......." Mokuba muttered to himself as he continued to tap and click into the basically new machine. "To bad Seto could be more bothered to look at a machine more than me."

He couldn't help but feel a little bitter from that fact, Seto didn't want to be near him at the moment but was more than willing to fuss over every machine operated object in the house. Did he really think he had written that crude screensaver message? Possibly think that he rigged the machine to shock him? God knows, he thought it was most likely best to let Seto cool down though and it was obvious he must be in a mood with him because he hasn't bothered to check on him since.

Mokuba let out a little sigh to himself as he clicked on some things and easily managed to get on the internet first time without any problems. First thing he did was sign into his MSN account, like usual. When it had signed in a separate window binged open in front of his usual MSN list, on closer inspection Mokuba quickly figured out it was a contact add request box. He looked at the screen closer to read the email address, which was usually given, but strangely just given the word 'Unknown' where the email address should've been given.

"Should I add him?" Mokuba questioned himself out loud as he put himself into deep consideration. He didn't have an idea who this could possibly be, was it the strange person that had sent him emails before, the one that had tried to convince him that he was Seto? But then again how would it hurt just to add the person? Wasn't like he was a real threat to his life, plus if it was a weirdo he could very easily block him.

Mokuba clicked on the 'Accept' box after the consideration. There was nothing bad that this person could do and most likely just a person that had seen his profile on a network site and just wanted a chat with him. Also he was kind of curious on who it was and what he had to say to him.

The contact immediately became colourful and a 'signed in' box appeared on the bottom right hand corner of his screen. Mokuba frowned a little because it gave no name, just a blank space.

"_Hello."_ Popped up a conversation window before Mokuba had much time to think about it. Once again didn't have any addressed name or an email to base off, mega strange.

"Hello?" Mokuba typed back cautiously, not sure of what else to write with that.

"_Mokuba isn't it?" _The next message popped up, sounded casual enough........ Mokuba gave a little sigh of relief to himself, so far he didn't sound like a creepy stalker. However it was only the person's second written line.

"Yes, who's this?" Mokuba typed back.

"_.........." _There was a pause for a few moments which made Mokuba feel automatically a little uneasy. Why would a person need time to reply to that?

"_Yugi."_ It replied finally.

"Oh, I have a very good friend called Yugi." Mokuba typed, trying to keep friendly.

"_Cool, it's quite a common name, I guess....."_

Mokuba was a bit stuck after that for things to say, this person wasn't exactly giving much to work off. "So, why did you add me?"

"_Just wanted to get to know you better."_

Mokuba pulled a funny face a little at that comment, funny comment. "Wanted to get to know me better after reading my profile?"

"_Sure. Yes, let's just put it like that."_

Mokuba's brow turned into a frown a little, maybe this person was a little weird, sure made some weird comments.

"_So, what's it like living with THE Seto Kaiba?" _The person questioned before Mokuba could reply to the last comment.

"How did you know I live with Seto?"

"_Oh, wasn't it on your profile?"_

"No....... I never put that. I and my brother's lives are private."

"_Strange, feels like I know everything about you."_

Mokuba was totally on the verge of blocking this person, why did these weird things seem to love to follow him? "I have no idea what you're talking about. Why did you add me? Are you a member of the press or something?"

"_No. I've already said, just wanted to get to know you better."_ It replied simply.

Mokuba didn't care; he was already bored with playing this 'game' with whoever the heck this really was. Being a little curious was one thing but it was most likely risky to keep talking to this person, he might be someone from the press that was trying to dig up dirt on him and his brother. Seto was already mad at him; he didn't want Seto cursing him to death for speaking to someone like this.

Mokuba moved the mouse with his track pad to now hover over the 'Block' button.

"_Don't touch that block button, if I were you that is." _The person suddenly put up in the message box, making Mokuba nearly jump out of his skin. How the hell did this person know that his mouse clicker was hovering over the 'Block' button?!

"_Mean it."_ The person added, obviously trying to make it sound serious.

Mokuba didn't accept threats though; he learnt that from his big brother. He clicked on the block button anyway and the boxed window darkened.

"That's the last time I'm ever going to add or allow these strange people on my list." Mokuba told himself, shaking his head in dismay.

"_Why did you do that?" _A fresh MSN chat box opened, making Mokuba jump.

"What the..........!?"Mokuba gasped out of shock. It was that person that he had just blocked. How did he unblock?

"_Do you know how rude that is to just block people who are talking to you?" _It continued and continued making Mokuba feel even more creeped out.

Mokuba didn't reply to the demanding words of his chatter and just signed off the internet and shut his laptop off. He noticed the machine had started to restart itself instead of the full shut down and knew what was coming, just like his last laptop......... He turned the laptop upside down and wrenched the battery out of the back, stopping it in the process.

Mokuba walked over to his bedroom door and opened it, he placed the laptop and it's wrenched out battery just outside and off to the side of his bedroom door. He no longer wanted something like that in the room; he was starting to think there was something wrong with this mansion. After placing the laptop on the floor he looked up to see the security camera focusing and zooming in on him, he felt an automatic chill run down his spine. No matter what everybody said, someone was watching him.......

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Sorry for more delay's, just been so busy with my everyday life and recovering still from my operation. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I wish I had more time to add detail to this but felt like I needed to update this so........ **


End file.
